<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Betelgeuse The Dad?! by Lydiabellatrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031054">Betelgeuse The Dad?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiabellatrix/pseuds/Lydiabellatrix'>Lydiabellatrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Musical)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiabellatrix/pseuds/Lydiabellatrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(I was inspired by another fanfiction on wattpad. Trigger warning:mention of murder, kidnapping, Torture and suicide) </p><p>Lydia parents are dead and the Maitlands are living in the Netherworld BJ decided to become the girl legal guardian and there relationship get stronger and the demon becomes a father figure to the girl. </p><p>(sorry if the description is bad it wasn't my idea but I swear the story is good)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia was in her room sobbing her parents where murder. People were telling her that she was lucky to be alive because she could have been killed too but she went through so much. After she heard the gunshot she walked down the stairs and saw her parents dead and then the person saw the girl and she was taken thrown in the back of the car and she was his prisoner for 4 days and he started to feel bad with the girl and he was going to kill her. The police were able to saved her before this could happened and well the netherworld sent Betelgeuse to pick her up, and that leaves us were we are now the a month later the day of her parents funeral and Betelgeuse could care less about how the girl was feeling he was getting drunk Lydia was basically on her own. Lydia let’s out a sigh mumbling to herself “maybe if I die I could be with my family...it’s not like Betelgeuse would care…” She was under the care by Betelgeuse because the Mailtands were living in the Netherworld now and that were her parents were and the Netherworld make Betelgeuse her legal guardian which as soon as he found out he told her to call him daddy which wasn’t the type of thing to say to the girl who is in mourning. The demon drunkenly opened her door saying “HEY LYDS!!!” She glared at him saying “get out…”  He looks at her saying “Come on Lyds…” Lydia got mad screaming “GET OUT!!!!” He looked at her saying “you don’t need someone to really take care of ya anyways…” She looked at him saying “ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?!?!?!” He was taken aback he sighed he knew she had no one anymore and she didn’t ask for this. He walked out of the room hearing the girl start sobbing even harder. She just wanted her dad and Delia. She probably needed to see a therapist. Lydia cried herself to sleep as she woke up the next morning hearing snores come from her parents' old room figuring the demon passed out drunk. She got out of her room and got herself something to eat and then went back up to her room staying there all day. She sighed mumbling to herself “well this is what my life would be until I’m 18…” Lydia then decided to go down stairs. She noticed some Netherworld mailed on the table and she looked through it. There wasn’t a single later from the Maitlands or her dad and Delia. It’s been almost a month. Lydia let out a light sigh as she grabs a book and started reading. Around 1 pm the demon came downstairs seeing the girl reading and said “hey so do you have anything to drink or was that it last night???” She looked at him saying “There’s water and coffee…” he looked at her and said “I’m serious..” She looked up at him and said “So am I…” He rolled his saying “It’s not like you need to be taken care of anyways like I said last night...you just need an adult to stick around until you're 18…” She glared at him harshly saying “oh yeah great so if I killed myself you wouldn’t care good to know…” with that she slammed her book shut going up the stairs. The demon sighed as he goes to the letters reading them it was instruction not to let the girl kill herself and he knew she was all talk she wouldn’t do it. The demon looked through the cabinets looking for more alcohol only to find nothing he used his powers to juice it up and started drinking again. Lydia went into her room pulling out a journal and opening to the first page letting out a sigh Delia always told the girl to write down how she was feeling but she never did it because she thought it was stupid but maybe it would helped her. </p><p> </p><p>Hey,<br/>
so I’m not sure what to really write but I decided to do so. So yeah I am absolutely horrible right now. I am with a person that doesn’t even care about how I feel and my family, the one I have known for so long. Adam, Barbara, Delia and Dad are all gone. I just don’t see the point in living anymore. Of course the Netherworld robably wrote to BJ though not to let me kill myself so I can’t do that. I just wished he would show some sort of care for me. I know it’s been a month but the funeral was yesterday and it’s like he doesn’t even care about the hell I went through. My parents were killed and I was kidnapped and almost killed by the same person...And he is just off drinking and passing out every night. Maybe running away would be a good idea it’s not like he would notice if I did...anyways I write more eventually I am not sure when though<br/>
Bye. </p><p>Lydia shut it and let out a sigh. It did make her feel better a little bit. Delia was right. She put it in her night stand drawers and leaned back on the bed looking up at the ceiling watching her fan move. She knew she was kinda being harsh with the demon but he wasn’t helping she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her she was going to be okay. She needed a shoulder to cry on and he wasn’t there for that. She wished the Netherworld made the Maitlands her Legal Guardians but they were working in the Netherworld as counselors for the recently deceased. They probably did this to punish BJ trying to marry her a year ago. The demon lets out a gentle sigh. He knew the girl was hurting and the Netherworld didn’t force him to do shit he volunteered to become Lydia Legal Guardian but he was already failing at it. It's not like he didn’t care for the girl. He just didn’t know how to handle her so that's why he drank. He sighed mumbling to himself “maybe I should call the Maitlands and let them become her Legal Guardian.” The demon looked down at the alcohol in his hand and said “or maybe I can step up…”<br/>
He made it disappear deciding he was going to be there for Lydia and stop drinking and try to make her life good…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the demon sobered up he went to the girl’s room and knocked on it saying “Hey Lyds can we talk????” Lydia heard the knock and the demon's gravelly voice and was really confused he didn’t sound drunk. In fact he sounded sober, the girl walked over to the door and unlocked it and saw the demon looking like he felt bad for everything. She let out a sigh and said “yeah come in…” she sat down on her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say and she was kinda nervous. The demon walked in seeing the girl looking nervous and said “no need to be nervous kid…” Lydia didn’t respond and just picked at her nail polish, the demon sat down next to her on the bed saying “I’m sorry I've been an asshole the past  month. I know you didn’t ask for anything to happen to you…” the demon didn’t really know the full extent of the thing. He was just told the girl's parents were dead and she needed a guardian. He didn’t know she was kidnapped and held prisoner those 4 days. She nodded saying “it’s okay…” he sighed and said “listen kid I don’t know what happened and I’m not going to say I know how you’re feeling because I don’t all I was told was that your parents were dead and you needed a legal guardian...but whenever your ready if you want to talk about it I’ll be here okay???” The girl looked up at him and nodded gently mumbling “the cops didn’t tell you anything…” he shook his head saying “no and I didn’t ask because I figure it would be better if I heard it from you when you were ready…” the girl nodded gently, she bit her lip not really knowing what to say. She sighed saying “it was about a month ago daddy, Delia and I were having a great night and we ate dinner and watch movies and I went to bed. About 3 AM I heard two loud bangs and it scared me and went downstairs and saw daddy and Delia dead on the floor shot. I then looked up to see a guy with the girl I was paralyzed in fear for a moment and then I went to run to call 911 but he was faster and he grabbed me…” the girl took a shaky breath saying “I squirmed and screamed trying to get anyone to wake up to call the cops but not one of my neighbors heard me…” he threw her in the trunk of his car and held me prisoner for four days...he did horrible things to me...on the third day he started to feel bad and told me that the next day was going to be my last day...I knew instantly he was going to kill me.” The girl pulled her knees to her chest “when the cops arrived. I thought he hired someone to kill me and I hid under the bed. I'm not really sure how because I have a chain around my neck. They told me to get out from under the bed and I was so relieved when I saw it was the cops to save me….” The demon let out a sigh and said “did he assault you????” She shook her head saying “no but he did beat me and cut me with knives...there were times he left me bleeding and I thought I was going to die at that moment...the good thing is he didn’t cut me deep enough but I do have scars littered around my body” he sighed gently hugging her saying “I’m so sorry Lydia…” the girl immediately accepted the embrace so happy just to be held mumbling “you don’t have to apologize you're not the one that did that to me…” he gently run his fingers through her soft hair saying “yeah I’m not but you shouldn’t have gone through that…” she didn’t say anything she just stayed in the demon’s embrace letting him play with her hair she then mumbling “I’m sorry I’ve been a brat this past month…” he looked down at her saying “hey Lydia look at me you have not been a brat. You had so many emotions inside you losing you parents going through when you were taken, you are the strongest person I know anyone would have just given up after going through that…” she looked down mumbling “I want to die…I wished he would have just killed me when he saw me…”  he sighed gently saying “hey listen to me...you are allowed to feel that way but you are a fighter and you are much stronger than you feel you are you understand...if you even think about harming yourself I’m always here to talk okay Lydia.” Lydia looked up at him and nodded saying “o-okay BeeJ, thanks.” He booped her nose and said “anytime scarecrow…” she giggles when he booped her nose it was literally music to his ears and Lydia felt happy that she giggled she hadn’t really laughed since before everything. He smiled saying “now you want a home cooked meal???” She looked at him confused and said “Wait, you can cook???” He laughed saying “yeah it was a hobby of mine when I was alive...and I cooked for a while after I well died but I stopped because I had no one for cook for…” she smiled saying “well this is going to be really interesting...just don’t burned the house down…” the demon got a offended look saying “What????? I would never!!!” She giggles pushing him saying “your so stupid…” he laughed saying “yep I know…” he got up helping Lydia off the bed and he brought her down the stairs as he pulled out a cook book and Lydia joked saying “Plague Free????” He laughed saying “well no because actually I am a lot younger than you think I am...I should be in my 50s I’m not exactly sure what age though I stopped keeping track. Lydia nodded saying “Oh I see…” she wanted to ask how he died but she knew that might be considered rude if she did. The pulled herself on the counter next to the oven and stove saying “what are you making???” He laughed saying “it’s a surprise now shoo…” She pouted saying “I hate surprises tell me…” he rolled his eyes chuckling a little “well too bad I’m not telling ya…” she rolled her eyes saying “oh I see how it is...fine…” he jumped off the counter and went over to the couch were she left her book earlier picking it up and reading it. She was honestly surprise that the demon decided to step up but at the same time she did think maybe he was only do this to get her hopes up only to revert back to his neck ways in a couple days maybe a month. The demon was making some chicken pot pie for the girl, he would occasionally from the kitchen see the girl look up from the book and at him and everytime she did that he smiled at her reinsurancingly. He did wish he knew what was going on in her head everytime she looked over at him. He put the two pies in the oven setting a timer and sitting down next to her, the girl watches put whatever he was making into the over and watches him walk over to her and sit down next to her. She ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t know why but when he was cooking she kept looking over at him. Maybe she was afraid that she was going to lose him or this wasn’t real and he would disappear??? She didn’t know. The girl's nerves picked up again as he sat by her and she started tapping her leg nervously. The demon instantly saw this saying “hey Lyds are you okay???” He gently grabs her hands trying to keep her calm she looks down at his hands mumbling “I don’t know why I kept looking up to see if your were there…” he sighed gently the girl definitely had some anxiety problems he gently takes off his suit jacket and rested it over her shoulder saying “it’s okay you don’t have to explain anything okay???” She nodded, wrapping the jacket around her tightly it did provide her some sort of comfort. He looked at her and said “dinner should be ready in a hour okay???” She nodded looking up at him mumbling “can you hold me???” She just needed someone to wrap their arms around her. He smile gently saying “of course Lyds…” he pulled her on his lap and hugged her tightly mumbling “I missed Daddy,Delia, and the Maitlands why haven’t they wrote me or visited” he sighed saying “I know you do...and I don’t know why Lydia…” Lydia being alive wasn’t allowed to go to the Netherworld to see her family and all that but they could write to her and visit her all they want and they haven’t done that. He sighed saying “I really wished I knew why they haven’t done that…” the girl nodded tears welling up in her eyes as she buried her head into his chest silently crying. The demon didn’t know she was crying until he felt wetness in his suite he lets out a sigh saying “hey hey shh it’s okay babes I’m sure they will write or visit soon and if they don’t I will go down there myself and drag their asses up here….” He was hoping that would make her laugh and she did let out a giggle but she kept her head buried in the demon's chest. He smile saying “there that giggle...they’ll probably write soon Lydia don’t worry about it okay…” she nodded and then said excited “maybe they can come for Christmas?!?!” He smiled saying “of course they can Lyds!!!” She got the biggest smile on her face hugging the demon tightly. He smiled and said “now you pick something for us to watch and I’ll pull out the food. It should be done…”<br/>She nodded excited as it was an hour already and the timer went off and Lydia went on Disney plus and choose to watch Monster Inc. one of her favorite Pixar  movies. The demon brought the food out and said “what did you choose???” She giggles saying “Monster Inc. it’s one of my favorite movies…” he nodded saying “oh cool…What’s Disney????” Lydia looked at him saying “wait your joking right????” He shook his head saying “no mama never let me watch movies when I was younger???” She looked at him and said “Hell no your getting introduced to Disney/Pixar/Marvel movies even if we are going to stay up all night and watch them….” he laughed saying “okay…” they ate and binge a lot of Disney movies and ended up falling asleep on the couch thinking it was a great day. The demon looked over at a sleeping Lydia he knew she needed to see someone to help but she has trust issues. She wasn’t going to tell some random therapist about this. He gently plays with her hair as she sleeps, he hopes maybe he could get her to see a therapist and talk to them about how she is feeling. But that was for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia woke up to her alarm today was the first day she was going back to school and boy did she not want to. There was this one girl who bullied her but she didn’t tell anyone. Lydia put on her school uniform which covered her scars. If you liked Lydia right now she would look like nothing happened to her but she knew the truth. Lydia came down the stair seeing the demon was cooking breakfast. She wasn’t hungry though the demon smiled saying “Hey Lyds...I made pancakes!!!” The girl smiled seeing he was trying however he could see right through this smile and said “hey I know you don’t want to go back to school…” She ran her fingers through her hair saying “I just don’t understand why I can’t be homeschool…” She knew the bullying would be alot worse now that her dad and Delia were dead as well she was an orphan. He looked at her saying “I can’t pull ya out of school. The books I've been reading said I should have some normalcy in your life so you are going to continue to attend the school you were going to.” Lydia nodded mumbling a small okay. She took a plate and ate one pancake and the washed the dish saying “Okay I'm going to go Bye.” She hugged him riding her bike to the school locking her bike. Clair Brewster walked up to her saying “hey girls looked her back...but now she is a little orphan...Ha no one would ever want to date the orphan.” Lydia looked at her saying “please just leave me alone…” She goes to walk away as Clair grabbed her arm this causes Lydia to get a flashback Letting out A blood piercing scream and Lydia accidently hitting Clair as she fell on the ground having a panic attack paralyze Lydia just getting flashes of the guy torturing her. The teacher came out and saw the girl Lydia came to hearing the teacher's voice and realizing she hit Clair looking at them saying “please don’t get me expelled I didn’t mean to hit her…” The teacher let out a sigh and the teacher gently asked if she could help her up and they brought her to the office, Lydia knew she was going to be in trouble with the school. They are going to blame her because her daddy was rich and this made Lydia start crying. When the demon got the call that Lydia was in the principle office he got there immediately seeing the girl in the state he walked over to her gently saying “hey hey Lyds sweetie what happened???” Lydia looked up and said “I-I w-w-was a-a-about to w-w-walk i-into s-s-school and she c-c-came u-u-up and I-I t-t-tried to w-w-walk a-away and s-she t-t-triggered m-me and I h-h-hit h-her…” The girl started sobbing saying “I’m going to be expelled…” He gently sighed and pulled Lydia in a tight hug saying “you're not going to be expelled okay and If they do expel you we will sue the shit out of the school..” He was trying to make her laugh and he worked she lets out a giggle at the time Mrs and Mr. Brewster checked on their daughter and Clair told her parents what happened. They immediately approached the girl and started yelling at her telling her she was going to be expelled and the girl started sobbing again. The demon sighed and stood up protecting Lydia saying “Listen you two my daughter went through such pretty traumatic things and what my daughter told me she was just trying to walk away and your daughter triggered her…” The parents looked at Clair saying “is this true Clair???” Clair rolled her eyes saying “yeah she is an orphan...shouldn’t she be in some sort of orphanage…” With that Betelgeuse knew why she didn’t want to go to school she was being bullied and the Parents were taken aback by their daughters because they didn’t raise there daughter that way Mrs. Brewster said “Clair we did not raise you that way…” The woman turned around to face the demon and Lydia saying “I’m so sorry we don’t know what is going on with her. We raised her to be compassionate to others...we are going to talk to the principal and we make sure she gets the harshest punishment even if that means she gets expelled.” Lydia looks at them saying “No I don’t want that...that isn’t fair…” Lydia might have been getting bullied but she was still a nice person and she knows what happens if a person gets expelled. She was wrongly expelled at her last school after her mother died and it took months to find a new one because it is on her record for schools. BJ was taken aback and then the principle came out inviting them all in Lydia taken a set next to BJ and she was picking her nail polish nervous as the principle glares at her the principle always tried to find reason to get her in trouble that is when the Parents spoke “Principle Lancaster it was our daughter fault, Ms. Deetz was trying to walk away from the issue and she kept pushing…” BJ looked down at Lydia saying “ hey sweetie can you step out for a moment…” Lydia nodded getting up and leaving the room saying “I didn’t want to trigger my daughter, What I am under the assumption that she was walking away she Ms. Brewster might have tried to grabbed her you see she was kidnapped by some guy and he torture her and she was triggered she didn’t mean to hit Ms. Brewster is seeing a therapist but when she gets in that state she kinda doesn’t know what she is doing…” The Principle nodded and Mr. Brewster then said “and apparently out daughter has been bullying Ms. Deetz and we like for her to receive the highest punishment we know that means she might be expelled. Ms. Deetz did say that she didn’t want that but she needs to learn her lesson…” The principal nodded and said “I will suspense her for 2 months and then she’ll have a month's worth of after school detention after that...Mr. Shoggoth Ms. Deetz can have the rest of the day off.” BJ nodded saying “thank you…” WIth that the demon walked out of the room seeing Lydia saying “hey sweetie the Principle said you can go home…” She looked up saying “you called me your daughter…” He laughed and said “I guess I did, sorry I got protective…” She giggled hugging him tightly and he hugged her back saying “we aren’t done though we still have to talk about the bullying…” She sighed mumbling “yeah I knew you were going to bring that up…” He said “come on I can make us some hot coco and we can talk how does that sound???” She giggles saying “yeah that sound good…” He teleported them home and Lydia went to the table and saw there was a letter from the Maitlands and her dad and Delia. The one with her dad and Delia wrote that they missed her so much and that they would love to see her for christmas and maybe try to visit her sooner. She opened the Letter and it said the same thing and that they will try to visit her the next week or so. The demon smiles seeing the girl finally got letters from her dad and Delia and the Maitlands as he goes into the kitchen to make them hot cocoa. When Lydia was done she hugged the letters tightly and then set it down on the table. She couldn’t wait to see her parents even if they were dead. Betelgeuse came into the room with Lydia’s skull coffee cup and his cup that was black and green with beetles on it. Lydia grabbed the cup saying “Thanks BeeJ…” She sat down on the couch taking a sip of her drink and they talked about the bullying and they had a really great night. Lydia went to her room before bed and she wrote in her Journal she was writing alot in her journal recently however the demon didn’t know about it he was in most of her entries as she wrote. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hi, <br/>I know I've been writing a lot recently but today BJ got over protective and called me his daughter. I mean he has taken a fatherly role but he could never replace daddy and Delia. I think he knows that but I know that he doesn’t want that either. Anyways I got an Letter for Adam, Barbara, Delia and Daddy today it so hard to keep in contact with them but they all wrote that they would visit me if not soon definitely on Christmas and I really hoped they do I missed them so much and I just want to hold them and tell them how much I love them. Anyways BJ did find out about Clair’s bullying today he wasn’t mad for not telling him he just asked me to tell him if something like that happened. Anyways I should go to bed I will write more soon. <br/>Night!!!” </p><p>Lydia shut the Journal and puts it into her nightstand drawer falling asleep happy and almost instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was finally Christmas break and Lydia was so excited she was going to see her dad and Delia. She has seen the Maitlands once and they try to keep in contract and write letters but it was hard. Lyda decided it would be fun to decorate the house and clean it for when The Maitlands, Delia, and Dad arrived so they could feel the Christmas spirit even if they were dead. She wanted it to feel like just like every holliday. The demon however was suspicious  that they would show up, the maitlands have only visited her once since her parents died and her dad and Delia haven't visited her at all. He watches her decorate the house so happily and he didn’t like it one bit. She just wanted to see her dad and Delia so badly but he just wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t get her hopes up but it was probably too late she already had her hopes up. He hoped that they did show up because he would make them regret it if they didn’t. He smiled though looking around seeing the girl decorating the house leaning on the door frame saying “you really liked Christmas don’t ya???” She giggles saying “well halloween is my favorite holiday but Christmas is fun because of decorating and presents!!!” He laughed at the girl’s statement but he however didn’t know he never celebrated holiday his mother was abusive and he never received a present not even for his birthday his mother literally told him that his birthday was the worst day of her life. The girl noticed he was in a daze deciding she wanted to give him his present today saying “Hey BeeJ???” He looked up at her and said “I got you a little something with some money I have saved up and all that…” He looked at her saying “wait you go me something???” She nodded saying “um...yeah…” She got him a nice custom made watch that was black and white with jeweled beetles on it. She had a lot of money saved up but she had a friend whose parents owned a jewelry/custom made watches shop so she got it  practically free. He opened it up looking at it saying “Lydia this must have spent all your money on this.” She giggles saying “I didn’t have a best friend in new york and their parents work at a jewelry/custom made watches shop but that shouldn’t be a big deal how much it was because your family now it shouldn’t matter how much I spend on you.” He smiled hugging her tightly saying “well this is a really nice gift thank you so much Lydia.” She nodded and put the rest of the present under the tree for Christmas day. She turned around saying “Now you better wear it on Christmas.” He laughed and said “don’t worry about it babes I’m going to put it on right now.” She smiled hugging him saying “I'm so glad you like it, I didn’t know how to design it. I had about 50 drafts of the watch until I reached this one…” he laughed and hugged her back saying “yeah babes I love it. Now how about I make some hot chocolate and we go to watch one of those Disney movies you like so much???” She nodded saying “yeah let’s watch a holiday movie the grinch!!!” He laughed saying “Okay Sweetie!!!” with that he disappears in the kitchen making some hot chocolate and they have a good night. However the happy times weren’t going to last with the girl. Lydia woke up Christmas with that biggest of smiles and she pulled out her journal writing in it </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today the today I get to see my daddy and Delia today. God I can’t watch to see the looks on their faces when they see me and what they see what I got them. I got Delia a beautiful necklace with a crystal and got daddy a nice watch like I did BJ but it just a silver watch. I got Adam some crafting tools and Barbara a beautiful dress, and I know they would all love the gifts. BJ has warned me not to get my hopes up but I feel confiendate that they are going to arrived, well I’ll let you know how everything went after everyone leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bye!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia goes into her closet and got into her dress (pictures below) and did her hair and makeup she looked absolutely nice for the day putting her combat boots up running down the seeing the demon was cooking and the girl straighten everything up like the table when Betelgeuse saw Lydia straightening up excitedly to make the house prefect for her family and she was so happy she wanted to see them so badly and talk with them he knew she spent time thinking about the present and all that and she wanted the holiday to be prefect. He smiled saying “you looked nice today Lydia..” She smiled saying “thanks, I want to look nice for The Maitlands, Daddy and Delia.” He looked at her saying “Oh I see how it is you don’t want to look nice for me…” She giggled hugging him saying “you know that isn’t true BeeJ…” He laughed and hugged her too once everything was perfect. Now it was time to wait for her parents to arrive. Lydia sat down on the couch. Lydia's heart broke more and more every minute that past she ran her hand through her hair and when 2 hours passed and the food was done and they still weren’t there Lydia knew they weren’t coming. The demon saw the girl coming to terms that they weren’t coming and it broke his dead heart, He wanted to feed them all to sandworms. He sighed saying “Lydia I’m so…” She got mad and said “DON’T.” Lydia goes running upstairs in tears, Lydia wonders why they didn’t show up, they knew that she was so excited to see them. She sobbed in her bed. She finally felt fine with showing her scars and wore a dress that wasn’t long sleeved and covered her back and that  didn’t show her scars. Lydia wiped her tears pulling out her journal and started to write. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t come,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know why they told me they would come. They knew I was so excited to see them. Did I do something??? I don’t understand why they didn’t show I decorated the house and everything for them it was going to be the perfect Christmas and now it’s not. I just don’t really know what to write. Honestly I’m hurt it’s not fair that they didn’t show up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia interrupted with the knock on the door Lydia shut the journal setting it down on the nightstand and told the demon to come in. He enters the room saying “hey kid.” Lydia pulled her knees to her chest mumbling “why didn’t they come??? They promise they would.” he sighed gently, sitting down on the bed pulling her into a tight hug as she said “Did I do something wrong???” He was taken aback the girl was blaming herself for them not showing up and he instantly said “No babes you did nothing wrong, they should have kept their promise I swear if you wouldn’t exorcise me I would feed them to the fucking sandworm no one hurts you and get’s away with it…” She sobbed saying “today was going to be perfect...the house was perfect...the meal was perfect they would have loved their presents.” He sighed gently saying “hey hey it’s okay I’m still here and I’m not going to leave you okay.” She nodded saying “okay BeeJ.” he looked at her saying “I still made a good meal???” She shook he heard saying “I’m not hungry…” he nodded saying “okay babes…” the girl eventually fell asleep the demon the gently snapped his fingers putting her in pjs and trunking her in the bed going to the Deetz’s house to see the Maitlands and Deetz’s were having the own Christmas dinner and that angered him even more saying “What the fuck are you doing???” The Maitlands/Deetz looked over at the angry demon Charles rolled his eyes saying “we are having Christmas dinner.” The demon got even madder and said “you promised to have christmas dinner with your daughter. I swear if Lydia wouldn’t exorcise me I would feed you all to the sandworms.” Charles looked at his eyes saying “what does it matter to you she isn’t your daughter???” She looked at him saying “Yeah she is your daughter and you should care that you broke your daughter’s heart. She was looking forward to seeing you guys. I saw the excitement in her eyes dim and dim as she came to term you guys weren’t coming she literally cried herself to sleep. You ruined her Christmas. I hope you're happy.”  With that the demon went back to the girl the demon saw the girl woke up looking for him she looked at him mumbling “you were there weren’t you???” He nodded and said “yeah…” She looked at her saying “what were they doing???” He didn’t want to tell her, saying “You're not going to like it…” She looked down “they were having their own Christmas weren’t they???” He looked at her and nodded an she let out a sob again saying “Why don’t they want to see me??? Is there something wrong with me??? BeeJ tell me what I can do to be a better daughter...you can tell me BeeJ I’m sixteen you don’t have to lie to me…” he sighed pulling her in a tight hug saying “Lydia you been the most perfect daughter they are assholes to do this to you…” she hugged him tightly mumbling “I just wanted to hugged them and tell them how much I missed them…” he sighed saying “yeah I know sweetie…” he gently plays with her hair and Lydia lets out a sigh mumbling “I guess I should take down the decorations because it’s pointless to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep it up. He sighed saying “no it’s not pointless just because your ass parents didn’t show doesn’t mean you have to do that…” she looked up at him saying “thank you for being here for me BeeJ, I love you like a dad..” he smiled saying “I love you too Lyds…” he gently kisses her head seeing the girl feel asleep.</span>
  <a href="http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/he4al6-l-610x610-roses-red+black-red+black+dress-floral+dress-cute+dress-short+dress-formal+dress-red-dress-red+roses-black+belt-bow+belt-black+bow+belt-vintage+dress-retro-aliexpress.jpg">http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/he4al6-l-610x610-roses-red+black-red+black+dress-floral+dress-cute+dress-short+dress-formal+dress-red-dress-red+roses-black+belt-bow+belt-black+bow+belt-vintage+dress-retro-aliexpress.jpg</a>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>